My Little Koneko Chan
by X-x-Forgotten-Dreams-x-X
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but whatever. It's mainly a story about Ichigo and Kisshu and how they finally end up together. Yay! Please review. Enjoy!
1. Just Another Day

Just a story about Ichigo and Kisshu. It's my first story so please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Monday. Just another typical day for Ichigo Momomiya. Wake up. Go to school. Work. And of course…

"Kish just leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled as she ran from the green-haired alien flying behind her.

"Aww, come on Koneko-Chan! Just one little kiss?" Kish teased.

"No!" screamed a tired and angry Ichigo. _I can't even walk home from work without him showing up!_ She thought to herself. "This is the third time this week that you've done this! Don't you have anything better to do!"

Kish stopped and thought for a moment. "No, not really. Now how about that kiss?" He could tell she was getting very annoyed, which was one of the things he loved about her.

"I already told you, no! Go bug someone else!" Ichigo was running faster now. _I'm just a few blocks away from home. If I can make it there then I might be okay._

"But it's so much more fun to bug you!" He smirked. "Y'know, I could just teleport down there."

Ichigo shot a quick glare at him and kept running. _Almost there._

"Oh, so you wanna play hard to get." Kish smiled to himself. _She's so cute when she's angry._ But his thoughts were interrupted when Pie sent him a telepathic message: "Get your lazy butt back to the ship!" _Aww man. You always ruin my fun, Pie._

Sorry Kitty-Cat, but I have to go. It's too bad we couldn't play longer." And with that he disappeared.

Ichigo turned, saw that he left and slowed down to catch her breath.

"Good. He's…gone." _Sigh. Thank goodness._ She looked around just to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere, then started back towards her house. But stopped when a pair of lips met hers.

She quickly pushed Kish away and tried to hit him but he dodged it.

"Thanks for the goodbye kiss, Kitten!" He winked at her and then vanished. For good this time.

Ichigo just stood there, staring at the empty space where Kish had just been. She was still mesmerized by his kiss. She had noticed this kiss had been a little longer than the last, and after every kiss he left her in a daze.

_I just don't get him._ She thought.

"You jerk."


	2. The BreakUp

Ichigo stared blankly at her ceiling

Ichigo stared blankly at her ceiling. _I'm so bored._ She thought. School was out and she didn't have work today so she had nothing to do. Still drained from yesterday, Ichigo curled up next to her pillow and tried to rest. But she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she would think about that kiss.

Flashback:

"_Thanks for the goodbye kiss, Kitten!" He winked at her and then vanished._

End of flashback.

_Ugh! That jerk!_ She thought to herself. _Why does he always have to do this?! But, it did feel pretty good. Why did I just think that?! I mean, I'm completely faithful to Masaya. Right?! It's not like I have feelings for Kish! But still…what is this strange feeling? Sigh…Kish._

Ichigo turned her gaze to the window, still arguing with herself. Then her phone rang. It was Masaya.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Masaya, what's up?" She asked.

"Um…could you meet me at the park? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo hung up and started to get ready. She put on her favorite jeans and her cutest pink shirt, then tied her hair up in red ribbons. She took one last glance at the mirror then headed for the park. As usual, she was running late. She happily ran down the street, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

Kish had been napping on the roof of a nearby house when he awoke to the sound of running. He looked towards the road just in time to see Ichigo running past. _Now what is my little Kitty up to today?_ He wondered. And of course, he started to follow her.

Ichigo finally reached the park, and was starting to catch her breath when she saw Masaya walking up to her.

"Hi Masaya! So, what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo…this just isn't working."

"What isn't working?"

"Us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Ichigo was confused.


End file.
